DESCRIPTION: (Scanned from the applicant's description) Effective methods for measuring total energy expenditure in infants, including resting and sleeping metabolic rates, are lacking. Therefore, we developed a prototype device, the "Enhanced Metabolic Testing Activity Chamber; EMTAC," which was utilized to obtain measurements of total energy expenditure and physical activity in infants. This prototype includes sensors for respiratory gases, a system for measuring physical activity, a computer programmed to process the data and glove ports for parental contact. We have successfully determined total energy expenditure in 22 infants, revealing minor flaws in the design. For example, the method for parental interaction does not allow skin-to-skin contact with the infant. The system used for physical activity measurements requires that a balance be in the chamber with the infant. The analyzer system is unacceptably difficult to operate and requires a tedious calibration procedure. This project will achieve the following. 1. Develop a means for interaction with the infant that allows skin-to-skin contact. 2. Employ new technology to simplify the electronics. 3. Rewrite the EMTAC software to improve user interface. 4. Improve the methodology for physical activity measurements. 5. Conduct initial study with 21 infants to test overall operation of the EMTAC. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: It is our intent to develop this metabolic instrument for use by nutritionists and other health care specialists to provide improved nutritional support for infants undergoing treatment for various metabolic disorders.